User talk:Decat
Welcome! Congratulations on starting The Worst Witch Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- sannse Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 21:31, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Not sure if i'm writing this at the right place, but thanks for noticing and no problem at all :) I just got into wikia and started watching The Worst Witch after all these years...I really love magic, and why not help you expand this great wiki :) Smestad1 01:23, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Here is fine. thanks so much for helping. you are the first regular contributer- most of what see here was done by me, well over 100 pages before I left it to see if anyone would show up :) Decat 09:13, June 27, 2011 (UTC) No problem at all :) Nice work you've done here all by yourself :) I'm enjoying myself very much while editing lol...learning how to use wikia's many functions Smestad1 16:06, June 27, 2011 (UTC) +Editing Hi, I like the wikia, but there is an awfull amount of mess done by a couple of people. Hope you don't mind em editing and adding stuff. You'd better know me as Pixel And Stephanie Forever from the fanfiction.net ww forum! Smeg Head 18:21, August 19, 2011 (UTC) thanks a lot, there has been a lot of edits latley, and I haven't been able to check them all. I'm just glad the wikia is getting some attention, there was no except me for about a year!!!! I'm always on the PC, so could I be cheeky and ask you to stick me on here as a staff member? Smeg Head 12:33, September 1, 2011 (UTC) yes, I an, but How do I do It?Decat 08:50, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Ie added you as an admin. Decat 13:22, September 13, 2011 (UTC) hi! Thank you for your message. I will be sure to contact you if I need any help. Hello, I have an idea. It's about castle's history. In The Millenium Bug when Amanda enters the academy there is a board and then Enid, Ruby and Jadu talk about history. You could wrtite some paragraphes about that. Such as, the castle was built by Saxown warlord etc. And you also could write something about Ironhut Barebones and Charles de Overblow and about Margolysse when Mildred and Maud play Living Waxwork. It just writes a script of these three parts and save to the Cackle's Academy's History. It will be really really amazing, won't be? why not do it yourself? I might do it sometime though. also, please sign your posts! Decat 09:40, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Teress Hi, thansk for reply I am from the non-english speaking country and I am only nine years old but I can understand something but not all. I can understand the parts about Ironhut and Margolysse (I dunno how I should write it) but I can't understand the part of history where Enid, Ruby and Jadu talk so I think if you would write that. you speak very good english:) I've added that infomation to the Cackle's Academy page, have a look. It's nice to see a young fan of the series! Decat 11:41, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Teress Thank you:) :) Thanks :) what do most talk pages on here look like? Like this one? I don't think there are many:) Decat (talk) 10:49, August 9, 2012 (UTC) ok :) Spotlight Request Hi. The Worst Witch Wiki is in good shape for a spotlight. Could you please customize the community corner on the wiki activity page? Let me know on my talk page when you have done that and I will be happy to add it to the approved spotlight list. Also, I notice that you have a somewhat awkward URL (worstwitchw.wikia.com ). Would you like the URL from "theworstwitch.wikia.com" to be re-assigned to this wiki? Or at least re-directed to here? I think it might help people find your wiki... -- Wendy (talk) 03:37, May 22, 2013 (UTC) That would be great if you could change the URL, thank you! I have customized the community corner too. - Decat (talk) 08:21, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the spotlight and URL change! Decat (talk) 04:13, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Hey! I just thought I'd congratulate you on this wiki, it's so amazing! You must have worked so hard :) I look forward to becoming more active on here :D (Sorry, I don't really understand talk pages, all the wikis I'm active on use message walls so this is new to me :/) -Bailey- I Don't Know Where I Am 14:39, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! I look forward to seeing you contribute and become more active! Decat (talk) 03:05, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Spells in Episodes Hello! Me again :) I'm gonna say, I love this wiki so far! It's so fun and...detailed :D Well done again :) Anyway, so I was rewatching episodes (I've only recently re-found my previous obsession with TWW) and I was wondering if we should perhaps do a "Spells Featured" on episode pages to list the spells that are, well, featured? Just an idea :) I look forward to hearing from you! -Bailey- I Don't Know Where I Am 23:08, August 23, 2013 (UTC) That's a good Idea- I can probably remember a lot of them. You sure have been busy! Decat (talk) 09:27, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Okay :) And thanks :) I'll start adding right away! :D -Bailey- I Don't Know Where I Am 09:40, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Hi, no problem! and will do! if I find anything lol Could you provide for me the subtitles of the TV Series "The Worst Witch" (1998-2001)? I really like this movie, but my English listening isn't good. Thanks you! :) Tintinhha (talk) 16:09, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. The Worst Witch Wiki looks good and just needs a small tweak in order to be spotlighted. Could you please fill out the ? Let me know on my talk page when you have done that and I will be happy to add it to the approved spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 05:11, March 14, 2017 (UTC) Main Page Spiff Hi there! I was wondering if you'd be interested in me beautifying the main page? I'd like to add a character and video gallery, News and Twitter feed, poll, etc. I'd also like to create a new wordmark and background skin. Anything and everything I change/add is subject to your approval and can be reverted back if you don't like it.Witnessme (talk) 21:07, March 15, 2017 (UTC) Sure! I'd like to see what have in mind:) it could do with a refresh, so thanks for the offer! Decat (talk) 05:19, March 16, 2017 (UTC)